For example, terminal apparatuses, such as smart phones and personal computers, are used to edit files. The edited files are transmitted through a network and are stored in a server apparatus. A file sharing system in which multiple terminal apparatuses share the stored files has been widely used.
In the file sharing system, since the server apparatus manages the files, it is easy to synchronize the files between the terminal apparatuses. In the file sharing system, for example, in intranets, personal computers (hereinafter after referred to as “PCs”) are typically used to edit the files. In the file sharing system, for example, in environments other than intranets, smart phones and so on are typically used to view the files. The file sharing system allows for editing and viewing, wherever the terminal apparatuses are used. A description below will be given of a file synchronization system that provides a file sharing service.
FIG. 1 illustrates one example of a file synchronization system. A file synchronization system 200 illustrated in FIG. 1 includes multiple terminal apparatuses 210 and a server apparatus 220. Each terminal apparatus 210 couples to the server apparatus 220 through a network 230 to obtain a shared file from the server apparatus 220. For example, the terminal apparatus 210 obtains thumbnail images 240 of files obtainable from the server apparatus 220. The obtained thumbnail images 240 are displayed on a screen. A user of the terminal apparatus 210 designates, of the thumbnail images 240 displayed on the screen, the thumbnail image 240 of a desired one of the files, and the terminal apparatus 210 receives the designation of the thumbnail image 240.
The server apparatus 220 converts the file corresponding to the thumbnail image 240, designated in response to the thumbnail image 240 designation operation performed with the terminal apparatus 210, into a format usable by the terminal apparatus 210. The server apparatus 220 transmits the converted file to the terminal apparatus 210. The terminal apparatus 210 receives the converted file, so that the received file is edited.
In the file synchronization system 200, when the file is edited with the terminal apparatus 210 and then the edited file is stored in the server apparatus 220, the edited file is synchronized between the terminal apparatuses 210 that share the edited file.
For example, when file formats used by the terminal apparatuses 210 are different from each other, the server apparatus 220 converts a file into a format suitable for the corresponding one of the terminal apparatuses 210. The converted file is then transmitted to the corresponding terminal apparatus 210. Thus, the file is viewed and edited with each terminal apparatus 210.
For example, for synchronization of an update file between the terminal apparatuses 210, the server apparatus 220 converts the update file into a format usable by each terminal apparatuses 210. Consequently, the amount of processing load for the file synchronization between the terminal apparatuses 210 is temporarily concentrated.
Examples of related art include Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2006-343830, 2001-297073, 2000-132444, 2006-331273, and 2010-128776.